Lhikan (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Lhikan was a Ta-Matoran who later became a Toa of Fire, following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life As did most Toa of Fire, Lhikan started his life as a Ta-Matoran. He lived in Ta-Metru on Metru Nui around 17,500 years ago. Lhikan worked in the region as a craftsman until Toa Dume rescued him from an accident. At some point approximately 7,005 years ago, Toa Dume completed his Destiny and was responsible for Lhikan's transformation into a Toa. Toa Fortress Lhikan's actions after his transformation remain unclear but it is known that he left Metru-Nui to help guard the Toa Fortress in order to protect the Makoki Stone. His actions here also remain unclear but he was present as two Skakdi, named Vezok and Hakann, arrived at the Fortress. As a short battle with Hakann started involving some of the other Toa, a tribe of Frostelus were disturbed and decided to attack the Fortress. Being a rookie at the time, Lhikan was ordered to escape from the Fortress - with the Makoki Stone safe - to tell others of what had happened. He attempted to carry out this task only to find that Vezok had already stolen the stone. Left with no other choice, Lhikan was forced to flee the Fortress and ended up being the sole survivor of the encounter. Toa Magnai After some time, Lhikan returned to Metru-Nui with a group of twelve Toa. The Toa took up permanent residence in the city and protected it until the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out. Toa/Dark Hunter War During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Lhikan led the Toa and played a significant role. He was known to have battled several individual Dark Hunters. Lhikan was also able to summon 300 Toa to Metru-Nui and overwhelmed the Dark Hunters. Although the outcome of the Toa/Dark Hunter War remains unclear in the Fractures Universe, the Toa were presumably the victors of the conflict and were able to exile the Dark Hunters. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Lhikan was still living in Metru-Nui. When the Order of Mata Nui came out of secrecy it was known to recruit a number of Toa, including the remaining Toa Mangai. As a fallback option, Lhikan was chosen to stay to protect Metru-Nui, as was Toa Kualus. Abilities and Traits As a Ta-Matoran, Lhikan would have had a miniscule amount of control over the element of Fire. However, as a Toa, Lhikan later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Heat Energy. In addition to this, Lhikan carried two Fire Great Sword, which could be attached together to form a hover-board. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance See Also *Lhikan's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Matoran